Return To Battle City
by secretlovechild
Summary: When Yugi and the gang’s kids enter a new tournament, they and their parents get more than they bargained for. Is Yugi up for saving the world once again?
1. A New Tournament

A/N: For reference, in this fic Yugi and Anzu are married, Jou and Mai are married and Mokuba and Shizuka are married.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OCs and I'd like to think the plot is original, though I'm sure someone else has done something similar to it at some point.

Summary: When Yugi and the gang's kids enter a new tournament, they and their parents get more than they bargained for. Is Yugi up for saving the world once again?

* * *

Taro Motou looked up from his task of sweeping up the Kame Game Shop as his younger sister Miya came tearing in through the front door, nearly knocking over a display of booster packs on her way. 

"Guess what!" she said practically bursting with uncontained excitement.

"I don't know, what?" he asked, holding out a hand to steady the precariously teetering display.

"There's a new Tournament! I just saw one of the posters!" Miya was bouncing up and down now and waving her arms in wild gestures. Taro tried not to flinch as one of her flailing arms came dangerously close to a new display he had only finished arranging a few minutes earlier.

"That's nice Miya," he said watching her wayward arm closely, ready to save anything she might knock over, "are you going to enter?"

"Don't be silly, I only duel for fun!" she said matter-of-factly, "the question is if you're going to enter! You are going to. Aren't you?" she looked closely at him, her arms falling to her sides.

Taro was a world-class duelist, rated 5th in the world. His father and great grandfather (referred to as Grandpa not only by family members but by anyone he met) had taught him everything he knew and he had an inherited talent. Miya had the same natural talent for the game of Duel Monsters, but unlike her brother dueled only for amusement and never in tournaments.

"Probably. Where is it?" Taro watched her seemingly calm arms closely. You could never be sure when they might act up again and he had no desire to spend another hour putting together another display.

"That's the thing!" Miya's arms rose up from their dormant position again, "it's right here in Domino!"

All thoughts of arms and displays left Taro's mind at the mention of a tournament in his hometown, "here? Why would anyone want to have a tournament here?"

"KaibaCorps is hosting it in honor of the 30th anniversary of the original Battle City! Isn't that exciting? Dad was in Battle City!"

Taro nodded his mind running over this new information. A tournament right here in Domino! It was unheard of; well, unheard of since Battle City. Despite it's high duelist population, no one had been interested in holding a tournament in Domino since KaibaCorps 30 years prior. The only company with the resources to organize a tournament in Domino was KaibaCorps and since the unappealing third place finish for Seto Kaiba in Battle City, he hadn't been interested in holding another tournament, until now apparently.

"Is Toshi competing?" Taro wondered aloud. Toshi was Seto Kaiba's nephew and Miya's best friend. He was also someone Taro would definitely like to meet in a duel, though they had competed in a number of tournaments together, they had never met face to face in a duel before. It was likely that Seto Kaiba was holding the tournament in an effort to up his nephew's 4th place world standing.

Miya shrugged, "I dunno, I haven't had a chance to tell him yet. But I guess he probably already knows since KaibaCorps is holding it."

"So what's this tournament called?"

"Battle City."

"That's very original."

Miya giggled and Taro held his breath, hoping she wouldn't start flailing again, "anyway, I just came by to tell you, I'd better go meet Toshi and Yukio now. We're going to see that new movie Terror."

Miya flew back out the door and Taro was happy to go back to sweeping without having to worry about his sister destroying the shop. Though he had considerably more to think about now than he had before, a new Battle City, and he would be competing.

* * *

Toshi Kaiba sat outside of the Domino Cineplex watching his younger brother Yukio walk restlessly in circles.

"You're making me dizzy, little brother. Sit down for a minute." He motioned to the bench where he was sitting.

Taking a look at his watch Yukio declared, "she's late."

Toshi laughed, "this is Miya we're talking about, did you really expect her to be on time? Take a load off and sit down. I promise it won't hurt."

Yukio rolled his eyes but complied and slumped onto the bench next to his brother.

After only a few minutes Miya appeared, out of breath and with her dark hair windblown.

"You're late," Yukio said for the second time.

Toshi rolled his eyes and stood, "are we going in or what?"

Miya nodded apparently too out of breath to speak coherently and the three moved into the building.

After regaining her breath, Miya questioned her friends, "did you know all along then? About the tournament?"

Toshi looked over at her surprised, "are the posters up already? I thought they went up tomorrow, but maybe I'm out of date, or maybe I'm not sure of the date. Either way…"

Yukio, confused, looked back and forth between his brother and Miya, "tournament? Posters? What?"

Miya frowned and looked at her friend, "you didn't know? KaibaCorps is holding another Battle City right here in Domino. Taro's going to enter!"

"Another Battle City?" Yukio looked at his brother, "you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Toshi sighed, "I guess I forgot, Uncle Seto told me when he first decided to organize it and mom and dad knew, I guess I assumed you knew, or that someone else would tell you."

"No one tells me anything! What if I want to enter? Why does no one ever let me in on these things!?" Yukio started pacing.

"You're going to enter?" Toshi was surprised, while he was a quite talented duelist, his brother was quite the opposite. Their uncle had tried to teach them both, but it quickly became apparent that Toshi was the duelist of the family and Seto gave up trying to train Yukio.

"Yes! Don't you think I can? I can be just as good as you and I'm going to prove it!"

Miya and Toshi exchanged looks, not sure how to deal with Yukio.

"You don't have to prove anything, little brother." Toshi said, "Neither of us is any better or worse. We're just different."

Yukio was deflating from his earlier anger and didn't feel like trying to argue anymore with Toshi who rarely argued back. "Yes, big brother."

Miya grinned at her friends and grabbed their arms, "now are we all ready to scream until we lose our voices? I've been waiting to see Terror all week!"

Her friends grinned at her and followed her into the ticket booth.

* * *

Later that night Taro found himself discussing Battle City once again, this time with Ronin Jounouchi. They were both sitting in the Game Shop, which had seen little activity for the last couple of hours. Taro was perched on the counter while Ronin leaned back in a chair with his feet propped on the counter.

"I think I'm going to enter Battle City," Ronin announced leaning the chair further back precariously. Taro tensed, ready to jump up and grab his friend should the chair fall from under him. "I know I've never played competitively before, but it's not like I'm a total rookie. Besides, I've got you to tell me how to play with the big boys."

Taro grinned, maybe this tournament would be more than winning and losing duels, in a city he didn't know, surrounded by complete strangers who wanted nothing more than to wipe the floor with him. "You should enter. It would be fun."

"We could kick some ass! I can just imagine it now. You can win, I won't mind, and I'll come second and maybe if I'm feeling generous Kaiba can come third. He's not a bad duelist," Ronin grinned as he planned out the tournament, "say Taro, have you ever dueled Kaiba?"

Taro shook his head, "I've never had the chance. I'd like to though, I've always wondered which of us is better. Not that it really matters that much," Taro added quickly, he didn't like seeming overly competitive with his little sister's best friend, though truth be told he'd like nothing more than to duel Toshi Kaiba and find out which one of them really was the best duelist and it really did matter quite a lot to him. Most of the duels Taro played meant nothing. It was against a stranger for nothing more than a title and some money, sometimes a trophy. But a duel against Toshi meant finding out how good he really was. Could he beat the nephew of Seto Kaiba? Was he as good as his father who had beaten Seto Kaiba? A duel against Toshi meant everything.

Ronin shook his head, "You are the least competitive duelist I have ever met. If I were you I'd be knocking down Kaiba's door for a duel. Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not you since Kaiba's probably got security guards and electric fencing. And maybe even security dogs…" Ronin shuddered, he was terrified of dogs.

"Anyway," Ronin continued, "Battle City is going to be something to remember. I can feel it."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please r/r! Any feedback is appreciated. Any flames will be used to make smores and will probably amuse me to no end, so if you feel like flaming go right ahead.  



	2. Battle City Take Two

A/N: Next chapter up very fast since I am currently on a roll. Yay. I also thought I should make some family things a little clearer and ages.

Anzu and Yugi:  
Taro – 17  
Miya – 16

Mai and Jou:  
Ronin – 16

Mokuba and Shizuka:  
Toshi – 17  
Yukio – 14

Toshi and Yukio are Ronin's cousins, even though he refers to them as Kaiba and Little Kaiba, he means it in a rather joking affectionate way rather than an insulting way. He refers to everyone except the two Motous and adults by their surnames. Also you may be wondering where some other characters are, and I can tell you that their whereabouts will be made known later in the fic, and most of them will be making appearances.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OCs and I'd like to think the plot is original, though I'm sure someone else has done something similar to it at some point.

* * *

Ronin woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the smell of pancakes burning (apparently his father was cooking) and the feeling that it was going to be a wonderful day. He got out of bed, and grinned. It was the first day of Battle City and he was ready for it. Rummaging through the mess on his floor, he was related to his father after all, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt, which had had sleeves at one point in it's life, but Ronin had never much liked sleeves. Grabbing his duel disk he headed down stairs into the kitchen where his father was grinning sheepishly at his mother while pancakes roasted behind him. 

"Katsuya Jounouchi! This is the THIRD TIME this week that you've lit my kitchen on fire! How you managed to light pancakes on fire I don't know but you will put it out this instant! It's a wonder the whole house hasn't been burnt to the ground yet!" Mai Jounouchi scowled at her husband who obediently set to work putting out the pancakes.

Turning to her son Mai smiled, "good-morning. Are you excited for your first tournament?"

"I am ready to kick ass!" Ronin announced popping some bread into the toaster since it seemed that the pancakes would be unsalvageable.

"That's the spirit!" said Jou turning from the now completely charred and blackened pancakes, "you're my son after all! You go out there and show them what we Jounouchis are made of!"

Mai rolled her eyes at her husband, "it's quite obvious that he gets all his talent from my side of the family. You don't see him lighting pancakes on fire do you?"

"That's just because he's to young to make pancakes!" Jou had strange notions about cooking. He wouldn't let Ronin make himself anything other than toast and even that had taken quite a bit of convincing on Mai's part. Jou on the other hand wasn't allowed near the toaster at all, not after he melted the last three. How one managed to melt a toaster Ronin couldn't be too sure.

Grabbing his toast from the toaster and glancing at the clock Ronin announced he was headed to Taro's.

"Good luck!" his father called and he could hear his mother answering, "Kajukas don't need luck." as he headed out the door.

Ronin knew he was grinning like a maniac the entire walk to the Kame Game Shop and it didn't bother him one bit that little children were scuttling out of his way and shooting him terrified looks as though he were an escaped madman. He was too excited to care what a fool he looked like.

He was still grinning so much his face hurt when he reached the Game Shop.

"Good morning Motous!" he shouted walking into the shop, "your favourite Jounouchi has arrived!"

"Good morning Ronin," laughed Anzu Motou coming into view, "we're just having breakfast and knowing Jou I'm sure you could do with something to eat."

Ronin grinned, "You are a wonderful lady Mrs. Motou, a real saint."

"And you Ronin are far too charming for your own good. You certainly didn't get that from your father. His idea of charming was looking up a girl's skirt." Anzu said as she led Ronin back into the kitchen where Miya, Yugi and Taro were seated around the table, eggs and bacon heaped onto their plates. There was already a place set for Ronin and he seated himself, realizing just how hungry he was, he began stuffing his face.

"Now I know you really are related to Jou. I was beginning to wonder if we should take a closer look at the mailman," Anzu grinned.

Ronin laughed but it came out as more of a gargle since his mouth was very full. He looked very little like his father but he was obviously his mother's child. He had her hair, though his was significantly shorter, and her eyes. He was often mistaken as Taro's brother, since their hair was similar in colour though Taro's was spiky while Ronin's was wavy. Ronin's eyes could also have been Yugi's, though Taro had inherited his mother's round blue eyes.

"So are you guys excited for Battle City?" asked Yugi smiling cheerfully at Taro and Ronin. He was infinitely proud of his son's accomplishments as a duelist.

However, it was Miya who answer, "I can't wait! I just know Taro is going to win! Aren't you big brother? You have to win! It will be just like when dad was in Battle City!" Miya's arms were waving around and Ronin grinned as Taro flinched when her arm came very close to knocking over his friend's glass of orange juice.

Yugi laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm, "I'm sure Taro will do his best and that's all that matters. If he wins, we will be proud of him, and if he doesn't, we will be just as proud."

"But he's still going to win," Miya said, her arm once again getting too close to Taro's orange juice for comfort.

Ronin cut in, noticing Taro's twitching in relation to Miya's arms, "How's this Miya, I'll makes sure he wins it for you, if you promise to stop trying to attack that orange juice. What did it ever do to you?"

Miya blushed and lowered her arms into her lap as her family laughed.

Finishing the last sip of his own orange juice, Ronin glanced at the clock and stood, "we'd better head downtown, are you coming with us Miya?"

Miya nodded, jumping out of her chair, bumping into the table in the process and nearly knocking her plate onto the floor. Taro pushed the plate away from the edge of the table and stood as well. The three headed out of the Game Shop after being wished good luck by the Motous.

"Are you nervous Ronin? I know Taro isn't because I know he's going to win, so he doesn't have to be, but what about you?" Miya asked her arms waving around happily, nothing near them to knock over except a few random passersby.

"Nope!" Ronin grinned at Miya, "I'm going to wipe the floor with anyone and everyone who challenges me!"

Miya looked at Ronin curiously, "but what if you don't? What if you lose?"

"What if Taro loses? That's possible too, but it won't happen cause we believe in him and I won't lose because I believe in myself!"

"I believe in you Ronin! I'll even cheer for you too! I promise! Unless you duel Taro, family first you know." Miya bounced ahead of her companions happily.

Taro looked over at his friend, "I believe in you too, Ro. You could win this tournament, I know you could."

Ronin was momentarily stunned, it wasn't everyday the 5th best duelist in the world told you that you could beat him in your very first tournament, "well… uh, thanks pal. Nice to know I've got the Motous on my side."

It was moments later that they reached downtown Domino where hundreds of duelists who had entered the Battle City Tournament were gathered. Quickly two familiar faces joined them,

"Miya! Glad you came." Said Toshi moving to stand with his friend, "nice to see you too Ronin, Taro."

Taro smiled and shook Toshi's hand, while Ronin nodded his acknowledgment of his elder cousin, "Kaiba," he noticed Yukio and nodded to him as well, "Little Kaiba."

"Cousin," Yukio greeted.

"Do you know when your uncle's going to show up to tell us what to do?" Ronin asked the two Kaibas.

Toshi shrugged, "I don't know when, but he'll probably do something impractical and completely spectacular if I know my uncle. He'll want to show off."

Yukio frowned at his brother but said nothing.

A moment later a light flickered to life on the side of a building nearby. And then suddenly it was not just a light, but taking form. The crowd of duelists was completely silent. The light spread to encompass the entire building and its shape became clear.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon," breathed Toshi in awe. It looked lifelike. It looked completely real. It was beautiful.

The dragon seemed to be coming towards them, flying on the building.

"Wait, is there someone on top of the Blue Eyes?" Ronin squinted trying to see.

As the dragon approached it became apparent that there was someone on top of it. And when the dragon came to a stop, it was clear whom it was.

"Uncle Seto!" Yukio cried in excitement.

Seto Kaiba, atop of his Blue Eyes White Dragon spoke, "Welcome back to Battle City. This tournament will test your strength, your will and your power. Only a true duelist can survive. Like my previous tournament, the entire city will be your playing field. You may duel whomever you chose at this point. Upon entering my tournament you each received a locator card and a piece of a key. When you defeat an opponent they must give you their locator card, key piece and rarest card. To proceed to the semi-finals you must collect ten locator cards and ten key pieces. Only ten people will make it to through. Battle City starts NOW!"

* * *

Please r/r! I hope you liked this chapter! 


	3. Yukio vs Dolly

A/N: Yet another chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed. It was very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OCs and I'd like to think the plot is original, though I'm sure someone else has done something similar to it at some point.

* * *

Yukio Kaiba walked purposefully through the streets of the new Battle City. Mentally crossing people off as potential duelists. He didn't want to waste time with rookies. He was here to prove himself as a duelist and defeating amateurs wasn't how he planned to go about it.

"Hey kid!" came a shout from behind him, "you here to duel or what?"

Yukio turned to see a girl of about Toshi's age with long black hair standing behind him. Her hands were on her hips and she raised an eyebrow at him, "are you gonna duel me or just stand there?"

Yukio turned away from her, "I don't duel amateurs. I am a professional."

Someone in the street looked over at Yukio and whispered, "don't you know who that is? That's Dolly Stanford! Top duelist in America!"

Yukio turned back to the girl, a little surprised that she was the top duelist in America. She sure didn't look that professional in her torn jeans and t-shirt. She grinned mockingly at him, "Is the poor baby too scared to duel? Don't worry kid, I'll make it as quick and painless."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" demanded Yukio glaring as best he could at the American duelist, "I'm Yukio KAIBA! I could defeat you with both hands tied behind my back!"

"Prove it hot shot," challenged Dolly.

"Fine. Let's duel!"

Dolly: 4000

Yukio: 4000

"Ladies first," said Dolly grinning arrogantly at Yukio, "I play Amazoness Paladin (1700/300) in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

Yukio eyed her Amazoness and began to strategize, looking at his hand he grinned "I play Hayabusa Knight (1000/700) in attack mode –"

Dolly laughed, "some Kaiba you are, my Amazoness has 1700 attack points and your pathetic Knight only has 1000!"

Yukio grinned, "Some things are worth losing a few life points over, like THIS! I play Secret Passage to the Treasury. This card allows one monster on my side of the field with 1000 attack points or less to attack your life points directly! And since my Hayabusa Knight can attack twice per turn you lose half your life points!" Yukio grinned, "Hayabusa Knight, attack her life point directly!"

But when the Knight went to strike Dolly, he shattered and Dolly grinned at Yukio's shocked face, "Hey hot shot, it looks like you forgot about my face down card! I played Mirror Force, which stops your attack and destroys your Hayabusa Knight!"

Dolly: 4000

Yukio: 3000

"Don't cry, kid, I hate cry babies," Dolly smirked at Yukio, "I play Critter (1000/600) in defense mode and end my turn."

Recovering from his shock Yukio looked at his hand and smiled, "bad idea Dolly! I play Black Forest Witch (1100/1200)! Witch, attack her Critter!"

Dolly's grin widened as her Critter was destroyed, "Thanks hot shot. Because of my Critter's special ability I can now search my deck for a monster with an attack of 1500 or less and put it in my hand!" Dolly sifted through her deck as Yukio frowned at this new development and pulled out a card, "that's just the one I wanted. I play Amazoness Swordswoman (1500/1400), and since my Amazoness Paladin gets a 100-point boost for every card on the field with the name Amazoness, she now has 1800 attack points! First I'll have my Amazoness Paladin destroy your pathetic Black Forest Witch, go Paladin! Destroy his Witch!"

Yukio grinned, "two can play at that game Dolly, my Black Forest Witch has an ability similar to that of your Critter. When sent to the graveyard, I can chose any card with a defense of 1500 or less from my deck and add it to my hand," after going through his deck Yukio added a card to his hand and looked up at Dolly.

His opponent rolled her eyes, "that still doesn't protect you from my Swordswoman! Attack his life points directly!"

Dolly: 4000

Yukio: 1200

Yukio faltered at he watched his life points drop. He had to win, losing wasn't an option. Getting desperate he looked at his hand and a slow smile crept across his face, "I play Goblin Strike Team. Goblin Strike Team, destroy her Amazoness Paladin!"

Dolly: 3500

Yukio: 1200

Dolly winced as her Amazoness was destroyed, "You may have destroyed my Amazoness Paladin, but look at your Goblin Strike Team! After attacking it is switched into defense mode and it has no defense! That's a pretty pathetic attempt to stay in the game if you ask me!"

Yukio wouldn't give up, "just wait, I'm a Kaiba. I won't lose."

Dolly laughed, "I'll give you one thing hot shot, you sure are determined. I play Angel's Gift. This magic card allows me to draw three cards from my deck and then discard two from my hand," Dolly drew three cards, discarded two and grinned, "I play Amazoness Martial Artist (1300/1300)! And now my Swordswoman is going to send your Goblin Strike Team to the graveyard! Go Swordswoman! Destroy Goblin Strike Team!"

Yukio watched in horror as his Strike Team was obliterated and waiting in terror for the blow he knew was coming,

"Amazoness Martial Artist! Wipe out his life points!"

Dolly: 3500

Yukio: 0

"I… I… lost." Yukio couldn't believe it. He was out of the tournament already, and it hadn't even been a day!

"Key piece, locator card, rare card if you please hot shot."

Yukio reluctantly handed her his key piece, locator card and then feeling tears well up in his eyes, tears he would never let fall, he handed her his Goblin Attack Force.

"Hey kid, just practice a bit more. You play a good game. Keep at it." Dolly took one last look at Yukio and walked away. Yukio, not knowing what to do now walked aimlessly away. He'd lost. His first game, of his first tournament, he'd lost. He didn't deserve to be a Kaiba.

"The littlest Kaiba is walking along, he's feeling like he doesn't belong,"

The voice echoed through the alley where Yukio was, "who's there?"

"he wants them to see, how strong he can be…"

Yukio turned in a circle, trying to locate the voice, "show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!"

"but he's already lost and is feeling the cost…"

"Come out! Don't be a coward!" Yukio shouted, preparing himself for whatever might come.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, "Young Kaiba, let me help you…"

Yukio glared defiantly at the figure, "help me do what? I don't need your help!"

"Oh but you do, young Kaiba, more than you know. I can help you win, and all I ask is a little favour in return,"

"I don't understand…" Yukio peered closely at the figure.

"You will, that I promise you."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please r/r! 


	4. Taro vs Fingal

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. Here is another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OCs and I'd like to think the plot is original, though I'm sure someone else has done something similar to it at some point.

* * *

Taro Motou and his best friend Ronin Jounouchi walked through Battle City. Neither of them had dueled yet, but both had watched a few duels on their walk through the city.

"How do you know who you should duel?" Ronin asked Taro.

"I usually wait for people to challenge me," Taro explained to his friend.

"Did I hear someone say they were waiting for a challenger? Well wait no longer, Fingal is here!" A short boy with bright orange hair appeared to their left.

"You want to duel?" Taro asked, eyeing the boy.

"That's what I said isn't it?" The boy rolled his eyes at Taro, "are you up for a duel against ME?"

Taro smiled, "Let's duel!"

Taro: 4000

Fingal: 4000

"You can go first," Taro offered.

Fingal smirked from over top of his cards, "I play Balloon Lizard (500/1900) in defense position and end my turn. You do know what that does don't you? During each of my Standby Phases a counter is put on this card and when my Balloon Lizard is destroyed I inflict that number times 400, damage to your life points!"

Taro studied Fingal's Balloon Lizard carefully and then looked to his cards, "I play Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200) in defense mode and place one card face down."

Fingal smiled and drew a card, "I play one card face down and end my turn,"

Taro drew a card and glanced at his hand, "You can keep your Balloon Lizard, so long as I don't destroy it, it poses no threat to me."

Fingal grinned, "but if you don't destroy my Balloon Lizard, how will you get to my life points?"

"Like THIS!" said Taro, playing Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000), "I end my turn."

Taro: 4000

Fingal: 3500

Fingal's eyes grew wide as he saw his life points descend, "what happened? You didn't even attack me!"

"My Solar Flare Dragon inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points at the end of each of my turns," Taro explained to the younger boy.

Fingal glared defiantly at Taro, "don't think you'll defeat me that easily! I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards," Fingal drew his cards and looked them over thoughtfully, "I play Roulette Barrel. Do you know what that does? It allows me to roll a six-sided dice twice, pick one result and destroy a face up monster on your side of the field with a level equal to my roll!"

Taro frowned, and hoped that Fingal's roll would not equal 4.

Fingal and Taro watched as the dice rolled for the first time, spinning over and over, finally to land on 6. Fingal glared and the dice and rolled again, this time, it slowed to a stop, balancing precariously between 4 and 5, before landing on 4.

"Hah!" cried Fingal, smirking, "say goodbye to your Solar Flare Dragon!" He grinned as Taro's dragon disappeared from the field.

"Savor your victory while you can because I can guarantee it won't last long," Taro grinned at his hand, "I play Ojama Trio!"

Fingal frowned, "what does that do?"

"Ojama Trio is a trap card that allows me special summon three Ojama Tokens in defense position to your side of the field, these Tokens have 0 attack points and cannot be used as Tributes for a Tribute Summon. When one is destroyed, they inflict 300 points of damage to you!" Taro explained as Ronin cheered, Ronin had seen his friends deck in action numerous times and new what was to come.

Fingal still looked confused, but examined his hand, "I play Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) and also play Robbin' Goblin. Because of this card, each time one of my monsters attacks your life points directly; one card from your hand is randomly sent to the graveyard! And now Inaba White Rabbit! Attack his life points directly!"

Taro: 3300

Fingal: 3500

Taro's Raging Flame Spirit was sent from his hand to the graveyard, but Taro was confused, "Why would you play a monster with less attack points than mine? Is attacking my life points really worth that?"

Fingal smirked, "That's the trick, Inaba White Rabbit is returned to my hand at the end of my turn!"

Taro frowned as the card was returned to Fingal's hand. Drawing another card Taro grinned, "I play two cards face down and now, I sacrifice your Ojama Tokens to summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) to your side of the field!"

Fingal stared at the 3000 attack point monster Taro had just given him, a thousand questions running through his head.

Taro smiled at his opponent, "I guess I should explain what I just did, since Ojama Tokens can't be used as Tributes for a Tribute Summon can they? But I didn't Tribute them for a Tribute Summon, I _Special_ Summoned Lava Golem offering them as Tribute."

"But why would you GIVE me monster that powerful?" he stared at Taro, wondering if he was in his right mind.

Taro grinned, "There's a catch, during each of your Standby phases, you lose 1000 life points."

Fingal frowned as he watched his life points descend.

Taro: 3300

Fingal: 2500

"That's nothing compared to what Lava Golem is going to do to you!" exclaimed Fingal, "Destroy Peten the Dark Clown!"

Taro watched as his clown was destroyed, and drew a card, "I play Soul Absorption. Now, each time a card is removed from play, I gain 500 life points."

Fingal was completely confused, "but that doesn't help you now… never mind, it doesn't matter. Lava Golem, ATTACK!"

Taro: 300

Fingal: 1500

Taro was grinning and Fingal didn't think that was a good sign, "Thanks to you, I can now activate Inferno Tempest! When I recieve 3000 or more damage, Inferno Tempest removes all monsters in each of our decks and graveyards from play, and since I have Soul Absorption in play, I gain 14000 life points!"

Taro: 14300

Fingal: 1500

Fingal gasped as he watched Taro's life points increase, "No way!"

"And not only that, but I play Gravity Bind, since Gravity Bind stops all monsters with a Level 4 or higher from attacking, your Lava Golem is useless!"

Ronin was cheering so hard he thought he might lose is voice, the small crowd that had gathered to watch the duel was chattering excitedly about Taro's spectacular move.

Taro: 14300

Fingal: 1500

Fingal looked at his hand, he had nothing that could even begin to counter such a move, but he wasn't about to give up, he drew a card and sighed, nothing in his hand could help him!

Taro had to admit he admired Fingal for not giving up, he wasn't sure he would have been able to take what he had just doled out to his opponent, he drew a card and when he looked at it, he had to admit that he felt bad for Fingal, "I play Graverobber's Retribution, during each of my Standby phases this card inflicts 100 points of direct damage to your life points for each of your monsters removed from play."

Fingal sighed, "Game over for me then…"

Taro: 14300

Fingal: 0

"I've never seen anything like that!" Said Fingal; handing over the two locator cards and key pieces he had won, along with his rare card Judgment of Anubis.

"A lot of good that card did me!" Fingal grumbled handing it to Taro, "It could have saved me in that duel, and a never drew it!"

Taro looked at the younger duelist, "My dad always tells me that to win, we need to trust in the Heart of the Cards."

Fingal sighed, "well, it seems to work for you, I might as well give it a shot."

Taro smiled, "if you ever want some tips, come by the Kame Game Shop, I'm sure my dad would be willing to give you some pointers!"

Fingal looked at Taro in awe, "The Kame Game Shop? That means… Yugi Motou, King of Games is your DAD?"

"You bet!" Said Ronin butting in, "that's where he gets all that talent!"

Taro blushed and looked away.

"Just wait til I tell all the guys at school! I dueled Yugi Motous SON!" Fingal hurried off, probably to tell all his friends about the duel.

Ronin grinned, "I think you've got fans already Taro! You'd better watch out, next thing you know girls will be fighting to get to you, but don't worry, I'LL take care of that for you."

Taro laughed as he and his friends headed away from the spot where he had dueled Fingal and through the winding streets of Domino City.

* * *

Please r/r. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
